woopdoos_daycarefandomcom-20200214-history
Please send help
Intro Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Hook Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom 1 I'm doin' your mom. Yes, yours! First saw her in the Walmart pickin out your drawers Big Dolly Parton hair like an 80's prom queen But her ass was lookin' good all up in them mom-jeans I approached her in the checkout line, and said, "Yo baby, wassup?" She had two gallons of milk, and I was starin' at her jugs Five minutes later she agreed to get with me So we went and rocked the minivan like giggity, giggity, giggity I was ridin' your mom like she's Mario Kart I gave her a lift back to her crib cause her car wouldn't start She invited me in the house, and we started makin' out again How many times I tap that ass? Over 9000! Yeah, she called me Pledge cause I knocked the dust off it She later made me a sandwich and she cut the crust off it Cause she knows how I like it, and that I'm a little young To be in the bed, butt-naked doin' your mom Hook Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom 2 I like your mamas big butt, and I cannot lie You other brothers can't deny that she's fly We make sexy time, yes, and every night I tap that She saw me butt-naked, now she thinks I'm half black Your moms the best, the super M-I-LF Cause she loves to toss the salad even though she ain't a chef And I blame it on the al-al-al-cohol, if I were you I wouldn't kiss your mom on the mouth at all She likes the Donkey-Punch. She likes the Dirty Sanchez Sometimes she even likes to fool around in your bed She likes rough sex with handcuffs and I'll be honest She likes me to Chris Brown her when she acts like Rihanna She's so therapeutic, when I need to cure my restlessness I say br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br, motorboat your moms breastestess I didn't wanna tell you, but I had to write this song Cause I'm in your house every night doin your mo-om Hook Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Bridge Sex with your mother And that makes me better (Better) better than you I'm having sex with your mother And that makes me better (Better) better than you Solo Hook Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom Doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom